The price of blood
by Adam Stockbauer
Summary: (AU) Tras la muerte de su padre a manos de los ingleses, el joven Noriaki intenta recuperar las tierras que les fueran arrebatadas a los Beaumont. ¿Logrará completar el cometido de su padre? ¿O aquellas codiciadas tierras quedarán finalmente en manos de Jotaro Joestar?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bienvenidos a esta historia._**

 ** _Antes que nada, gracias por su tiempo dedicado a mi primera historia. Debo destacar que esto fue inspirado en un libro ya abandonado por los años. Naturalmente al leerlo, decidí que la trama sería increíble con estos dos personajes. Por supuesto que esta es solo una adaptación al libro con los personajes originales de JoJo's bizzarre adventure._**

 ** _Omitiendo los detalles que a nadie le interesará conocer (?) no me queda más que agradecer nuevamente su tiempo_**

* * *

Los ingleses habían logrado avanzar rápidamente hacia el bastión fronterizo de Emerald Beaumont, dejando al hijo de un aristócrata japonés como la única esperanza del castillo.

Kakyoin Noriaki cruzó de brazos al caminar hacia el ventanal de la habitación. Las cosas no avanzaban bien en lo absoluto… ¿Dónde se encontraba Dio, cuando él más necesitaba a un guerrero formidable que guiara a su gente a la batalla? Su ausencia solo complicaba más la crítica situación.

El mayordomo, quien ahora servía al joven Noriaki irrumpió en la habitación, apartándolo de sus dudas. Instantes después, los pasos apresurados de Avdol le hicieron saber que ahora tenían una nueva desventaja. El joven suspiró.

\- Los invasores exigen hablar con el señor de Emerald Beaumont, mi señor. -

\- Es una pena que él falleciera en las llamas junto a su familia. – respondió Kakyoin al regresar nuevamente su mirada a la chimenea, intentando encontrar respuesta alguna entre sus violentos matices. Era un secreto cautelosamente guardado que el actual gobernador de Emerald Beaumont no era un descendiente de la familia, si no el hijo de un extranjero aristócrata y viejo amigo de los Beaumont.  
Después de que las llamas devastaran sus tierras tres años atrás, los leales vasallos de la familia le habían ayudado a perpetuar la creencia de que el verdadero heredero no había perecido en las llamas junto al resto de su familia y su más cercano aliado. El engaño solo seria temporal hasta que lograsen encontrar a un legítimo pariente que tomara posesión de las tierras, de esta forma Kakyoin no solo completaría la labor de su padre, si no que finalmente su vida podría regresar a la normalidad junto a la única persona que tenía ahora. Dio.

Aunque de momento, ello parecía solo un sueño inalcanzable.

\- Tenemos pocos caballeros, mi señor. – Le recordó Avdol al dar un par de pasos más hacia él. Avdol era de los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia años atrás y desde entonces, había jurado total fidelidad al joven señor. Emerald Beaumont parecía esconder muchos secretos… entre ellos, la nobleza de su gente al aceptar a los extranjeros. Sin importar nacionalidad o color de piel.

-La mayoría de esos hombres a los que llamas caballeros nunca han presenciado una batalla. ¿Qué pueden hacer contra una horda inglesa? – Intentó disimular en sus palabras la impotencia que eso representaba, aunque el jugueteo de sus dedos sobre su brazo delataba la ansiedad y el terror que, lentamente comenzaban a invadirle ante su falta de opciones.

Se volvió hacia su audiencia, que en cuestión de instantes había aumentado a la mitad del personal del lugar. La gente de Emerald había sido atacada por los ingleses con anterioridad y a todos los aterraba enfrentarse a otra masacre. Al igual que a él. Pero no podía permitir que aquella gente que lo había acobijado como el actual señor de dichas tierras volviera a sufrir, y por si fuera poco, la idea de dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengar a su padre no se encontraba dentro de sus planes.

Avdol se aclaró la garganta, tratando de retomar el punto quizás más grave de todos.

-¿Quién hablará con los invasores?-

Y una sola respuesta llegó a Kakyoin. Sólo una persona podía hablar con los invasores como el lord de Emerald.

Suspiró con pesadez al pensar en Dio, tan lejos cuando más le necesitaba.

Dio había perdido a su familia mucho tiempo atrás de una forma que el mismo Kakyoin desconocía. A pesar de la cercanía y extraña relación entre ambos, era algo de lo que aún no había logrado comprender o hablar. Ya que solo su padre habría conocido la historia en voz del propio Dio.

En las semanas siguientes al incendio, Dio había jurado regresar en cuanto obtuviera la simpatía del rey, y entonces, podrían devolver juntos su gloria arrebatada a la familia Noriaki y a la familia Beaumont. Hasta entonces, se había unido a las guerras y campañas del rey Iván II, creando un nombre que se expandió rápidamente por todo Europa y parte de Asia causando terror y admiración entre los enemigos y aliados del rey Iván.

Aun así, Kakyoin anhelaba aquella compañía que solo Dio podía significar de una extraña manera. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí ahora? Solo alguien como él sería capaz de alzarse con la victoria en contra de los ingleses en una situación así.

Kakyoin sonrió con cierta nostalgia ante su realidad y los recuerdos de aquella época. Habían crecido juntos después de todo. Sin embargo, no permitiría que los ingleses tomaran posesión del bastión, no después de que su padre diera la vida por los verdaderos herederos de tan codiciadas tierras.

\- Avdol, ven a la habitación de mi padre. – ordenó con autoritaria voz. Avdol de inmediato comprendió las intenciones de su joven señor.

-Pero...- protestó en un vago intento por hacerle cambiar de opinión

-Yo hablaré con los ingleses como el señor de Emerald Beaumont. – le acalló decidido a llevar acabo su plan.

Con paso apresurado, entró en la habitación revolviendo las ahora abandonadas pertenencias en busca de lo que significase en algún momento el orgullo y emblema de su familia. Una daga plateada adornada con rubíes en la empuñadura. Misma que había acompañado por años a los hombres y líderes de su familia. Al sostenerla en su mano la nostalgia asaltó nuevamente sus recuerdos.

Avdol sostuvo su hombro, como si fuese capaz de entender perfectamente lo que ahora mismo pasaba por la cabeza del joven extranjero. Kakyoin sonrió agradecido por el gesto y apoyo que ahora mismo significaba, antes de continuar en su búsqueda. No tenía tiempo que perder.  
Con una capa sobre sus hombros y la daga oculta en sus ropajes comenzó su plan, siendo seguido pocos pasos atrás por su fiel amigo y servidor.

Aunque la seguridad pronto le abandonó mientras subía a las almenas de las murallas exteriores. Vistiendo la capa oscura de su padre y asaltado por las dudas, se preguntó si sería capaz de ocultar su acento poco británico. Había tenido tiempo para practicarlo, pero los nervios podían ser traicioneros de muchas formas… sin mencionar que el color de su cabello podía delatarlo en cuestión de instantes.  
Era bien sabido que todos los descendientes Beaumont tenían un cabello tan dorado como el mismo sol.

¿Qué haría si el jefe exigía un encuentro cara a cara?

Su plan tal vez solo funcionaría a distancia, pero nunca podría hacerse pasar por un Beaumont de cerca. El pequeño gorro de la capa cubría su cabello perfectamente, dejando ver entre aquella oscuridad los rasgos de un muchacho de corta edad.

Mi señor, aún estamos a tiempo de que otra persona hable con ellos. – le susurró Avdol con cautela por tercera ocasión.

Kakyoin negó suavemente, no podía arriesgarse a que la inminente confrontación saliera mal. Él debía ser quien hablara por su gente.

Avdol suspiró no convencido del todo de las acciones de su señor, pero aceptándola sin remedio alguno. Al menos se encontraban lejos de la mirada de los invasores, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ser oídos.

¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda mirar hacia abajo sin mostrarme? – susurró Kakyoin. Su voz delataba nerviosismo.

-No es probable que estén mirando hacia esta dirección, pero, aun así, tenga cuidado. –

Kakyoin asintió al avanzar con cuidado para contemplar el panorama.

El miedo recorrió sus venas. Definitivamente era peor de lo que pensaba… los reportes que había recibido anunciaban cerca de un centenar de ingleses, pero desde aquel punto, parecía el doble. Los guerreros ingleses se habían congregado en masa a las puertas del lugar, muchos de ellos cargaban escudos o armaduras con un extraño símbolo carmín, parecido a una especie de estrella.

Kakyoin no había visto nada igual en su vida.

"Asesinos" pensó el joven señor al recordar el incendio que provocaron.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente de las terribles visiones. No tenía tiempo para ello. Intentó mirar con mayor atención tratando de convencerse de que se trataba solamente de un centenar de invasores. Ni siquiera pudo percatarse de que, por un momento, su respiración se detuvo al pensar en su gente… Era imposible librar esta batalla, y no soportaría perderlos en caso de tomar una decisión equivocada.

Aunque todos aquellos invasores parecían fundirse en un encrespado mar de armaduras plateadas y extraños símbolos de guerra, un hombre llamó la atención del joven Noriaki. A diferencia de los soldados, él vestía una armadura negra. Sus hombreras sostenían una larga capa carmín que llevaba sujeta al cuello con un broche plateado con el mismo símbolo tan extraño que sus hombres portaban orgullosos.

Su negra y corta cabellera destacaba a causa de aquellos rebeldes mechones frontales.

Flanqueado por dos guerreros ataviados con capas similares, los tres parecían tener una estatura monstruosa, aunque aquel que había llamado su atención parecía sutilmente más bajo en comparación a los otros dos. Los tres irradiaban una orgullosa nobleza ante el asedio inminente, pero la mirada del joven lord quedó fija en el invasor del medio. Su aire autoritario y algo más le provocaron una sensación temblorosa en lo más profundo de su ser.

Miedo.

Aquel hombre podía ser el responsable del asedio. Se obligó a apartar la vista de él y trató de concentrarse en la siguiente parte de su plan. Aunque no podía quitarse una extraña sensación… como si ese hombre estuviera observando cada movimiento suyo… pero ello era imposible ¿No es así? O de ello intentó convencerse.

Los invasores tenían un inmenso ariete en comparación de los escasos caballos que tenía Emerald Beaumont. Volvió a deslizarse al abrigo de la muralla y se agachó junto a Avdol.

Temo que el ariete significará un grave problema. – comentó al tomar los guijarros sueltos entre los grandes bloques de piedra. - De no ser por él podríamos resistir el ataque hasta consolidar un mejor plan. -

-¿Y si consolidamos nuestras defensas sobre la empalizada, mi señor? Nuestra gente podrá arrojar flechas, agua hirviendo y cualquier cosa que sean capaces de encontrar. –

De no ser por aquella sensación tan extraña aún presente, Kakyoin tal vez habría sonreído ante la idea. Su gente estaría más que complacida con la oportunidad que dañar a los invasores. Cuando los ingleses atacaron la última vez a mitad de la noche y se retiraron dejando que el fuego lo arrasara todo por ellos.

\- ¿Contamos con piedras que los niños más pequeños puedan arrojar? -

-Por supuesto. - Respondió Avdol asintiendo ansiosamente. -Las piedras son una de nuestras pocas defensas bien provistas. – Sonrió para su señor. Cualquier objeto era válido para defender su hogar después de todo.

Kakyoin guardó silencio unos minutos, considerando las opciones a medida que el tiempo se agotaba. Tendría que hablar con los invasores el cualquier momento ¿Debería empezar por preparar a su gente para la batalla, arriesgando sus vidas para proteger su hogar? ¿O debería renunciar al castillo tranquilamente… y arriesgar más vidas a la tristemente célebre brutalidad de los ingleses? Renunciar a aquella última voluntad de su padre y huir como un cobarde…

Miró a Avdol, preguntándose cuál sería su consejo. Su adusta expresión le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había perdido a su esposa en el incendio.

Tenía el mismo miedo que Kakyoin. Y la misma férrea determinación de ganar a pesar de ello.

Respiró hondo, tranquilizándose a él mismo para una batalla que había preferido no tener que librar jamás. Al menos no solo.

Intentaré disuadirlos, pero si la negociación fracasa, lucharemos. -

Avdol asintió y bajó de la muralla con más rapidez y habilidad que muchos hombres. Kakyoin lo siguió con la mirada, pensando en cómo se había convertido en parte de su familia. Podría decirse que había llegado a quererlo como a un padre. Todos los sobrevivientes del incendio de Emerald eran ahora su familia. No podría permitir perder alguno de ellos.

Suspiró. Estaba decidido, se irguió en toda su estatura para enfrentar a los invasores.


	2. Chapter 2

Jotaro Joestar examinaba los parapetos de la fortaleza en busca de algún punto débil con el ojo experto de un estratega militar. Había viajado muy lejos para asegurar Emerald Beaumont… tanto para su rey como por razones personales. Si era necesario iniciar un asedio, estaba preparado para hacerlo.

Cualquiera habría soñado con un castillo de su propiedad repleto de riquezas, pero no era su caso. No soñaba con más tesoros de los que el mismo apellido Joestar podía traer consigo. No existía noble o miserable que no escuchara acerca de una de las familias más poderosas de todo europa. Su fama también se basaba en la cercanía que estos tenían con el rey y su descendencia. Pero ello era solo un secreto más que no habría de revelarse a su ejército. No cuando la avaricia de aquellos hombres podría significar un mínimo error en su plan. Ella era la razón por lo que, en lugar de utilizar el escudo real de la familia, utilizaba únicamente una simple estrella carmín. Un símbolo que cualquiera sería capaz de portar en busca de tesoros y tierras sin levantar sospecha.

El joven inglés consideraba que el mantener su identidad en secreto no sería una labor complicada, después de todo, ni su imagen ni su nombre no destacaban dentro de la familia. Su existencia era vagamente conocida por ser el más rebelde de todos.

Y ahí se encontraba Jotaro Joestar, uno de los más jóvenes de su clan y el más temido en batalla. Erguido en su montura entre sus dos aliados, mismos con los que se había criado y compartía la victoria en innumerables batallas:

Jean Pierre Polnareff, un francés descendiente de la familia real y Telence T. D'Arby. Hijo de un noble que sirvió a la familia Joestar, hasta la muerte de su madre antes de unirse a los continuos viajes de Jotaro.

Ambos le habían acompañado hasta el día del asedio. Polnareff sediento de aventuras y Telence para escapar de los recuerdos de su difunta madre a manos de los escoceses. Después de diez años alejado de sus tierras, Jotaro había demostrado su valía para el apellido Joestar. Sus batallas les habían otorgado a sus compañeros un lugar al que pertenecer hasta que ellos solucionaran sus propias vidas.

D'Arby, el más reservado de los tres, asintió en dirección a la fortaleza, donde un hombre delgado había aparecido sobre las almenas.

\- La rata sale de su agujero. Robert Brooks no se equivocó en sus suposiciones… No es más que un crio sin la menor experiencia. -

Jotaro entornó la mirada contra los rayos del sol para observar al joven lord, que se había posicionado entre las torres de la garita norte. Los rasgos del hombre no podían distinguirse a esa distancia, pero el rostro parecía ser el de un muchacho, pálido y suave.

Beaumont estaba defendido por un crío que lo había heredado a la muerte de su padre. Hábil estratega, el rey de los ingleses había sabido que aquella caótica fortificación de piedra sería un objetivo fácil, por lo que Jotaro había decidido no librar ninguna batalla por el puesto fronterizo.

\- Será un día fácil. – afirmó sin emoción alguna en sus palabras mientras avanzaba en su caballo para hablar por los ingleses mientras sus hombres guardaban silencio en espera de la confrontación.

-Soy Jotaro Blake- Gritó con autoridad en sus vocablos. – He venido a reclamar Emerald Beaumont en nombre del rey Robert Brooks.

Los dos rivales se enfrentaron en un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por el resoplido ocasional de algún caballo.

\- Soy William, señor de Emerald Beaumont, y no reconozco a vuestro rey. - El joven permanecía firmemente erguido y desafiante contra el viento. – Inglaterra y Escocia obedecen a un único soberano. Iván II, y vuestra presencia aquí es un insulto a su alteza real.

-Lo repetiré una sola vez, joven señor. No nos iremos hasta que Beaumont sea propiedad de Robert Brooks. – Jotaro declaró sus intenciones con voz tranquila pero autoritaria, convencido de ganar su causa sin mayor problema. Si el rey escoses tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, nunca habría dejado sus tierras a cargo de aquel joven sin experiencia.

-Si os rendís sin oponer resistencia, os doy mi palabra de honor de que ninguno de los vuestros sufrirá el menor daño.

El rostro del joven se torció en una mueca. ¿Sería de ira? ¿De miedo?

\- ¿Qué mi gente no sufrirá ningún daño, decís? – Repitió en tono de desprecio. – No confió en la palabra de un inglés, y mucho menos de uno que acampa junto a mi puerta sin haber sido invitado, en claro desafío a nuestro rey.

La emoción que desprendía la voz del lord no hizo cambio alguno en la resolución de Jotaro. Tomaría ese castillo antes del anochecer dijera lo que dijera aquel jovenzuelo.

-Yo no reconozco la autoridad de tu rey. Y deberías cuestionar tu propia lealtad a un soberano que abandona a su pueblo en tiempos tan turbulentos. Tu rey no vendrá en vuestra ayuda, pues ya dejó claro que las gentes de las fronteras tendrían que defenderse por si mismas hasta la primavera.

Hubo una pausa desde lo alto de las murallas, y Jotaro espero a que sus palabras hubieran convencido al muchacho.

Sin embargo…

-No creo que pase tanto tiempo hasta que nuestro nuevo rey venga a zanjar esta disputa. – Replicó finalmente el joven lord. – Pero eso no importa, ya que, de un modo u otro, tendréis que abandonar mis tierras.

Jotaro cerró sus ojos y negó suavemente por un instante. No tenía el menor deseo de alzarse en armas esta vez. No contra un oponente que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento alguno del riesgo que estaba tomando. Haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurar aquel bastión para su rey y sus propios objetivos.

\- He dejado bastante claro que no me marcharé. Y me temo que no puedo ofrecerte más de un cuarto de hora para que cambies de idea, si no quieres sufrir lo peor de nuestras convicciones.

Hubo otra pausa.

\- Entonces aceptaré ese tiempo para discutir vuestra oferta con mi gente – dijo el joven, y volvió a desaparecer tras la muralla, dejando a Jotaro con la seguridad de cual sería el resultado.

Tal vez había preferido no iniciar la batalla, pero aún no había perdido un solo combate.

Kakyoin nunca había entrado en situación semejante, pero parecía que aquel día no le quedaba otra opción.

Maldijo a Dio por abandonarlo y acto seguido rezó por que volviera pronto. Le había prometido regresar a su lado después de conseguir hombres leales y la aprobación del rey para ello. ¿Acaso no había conseguido eso ya?

Tras bajar las murallas echó a correr a través del patio mientras la capa abandonaba sus hombros. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos se afanaban en los preparativos para la defensa. Se habían encendido varias hogueras para calentar grandes calderas de agua. Los hombres izaban las piedras a las murallas valiéndose de poleas, junto a montones de basura procedentes de la cocina, de los bacines y orinales. Los duros caballeros de Emerald recorrían sigilosamente el perímetro de las murallas, tomando posiciones para arrojar las flechas en cualquier momento.

Mirando a su alrededor, Kakyoin sabía que todo eran esfuerzos improvisados, pero no cabía duda en que los verdaderos herederos de las tierras estarían orgullosos de ver a su gente trabajar así. Defendiendo su hogar hasta el último suspiro. Y ello mismo le llevó a pensar ¿Su padre estaría orgulloso de sus acciones? ¿O acaso volvería afirmar que no tenía talento alguno para la batalla?

Casi había llegado a la torre cuando Avdol lo interceptó.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tenemos un cuarto de hora para discutir nuestras opciones. - Replicó él. El corazón aún le latía frenéticamente tras su enfrentamiento con el enemigo. -Ese inglés arrogante esta convencido de que nos rendiremos a él y sus asesinos sin presentar batalla. -

\- Vuestro padre estaría muy orgulloso de vos hoy, mi señor. Lo sé. - Le aseguró Avdol, colocando brevemente su mano en el hombro antes de continuar con los preparativos.

En ese momento, una ola de emoción invadió su interior. Era el dolor familiar por la pérdida acompañado del miedo. De esperanza, desesperación, de coraje. Quería terminar lo que su padre alguna vez iniciara, quería vengar a los Beaumont, quería ser el orgullo de la familia.

No era probable que la defensa de las murallas exteriores durase mucho; tal vez cayeran durante la noche. Pero el torreón interior era mucho más difícil de tomar y había sido construido para soportar un largo asedio.

Y sin embargo…

Algo lo inquietaba. Intentó ignorar las dolorosas palpitaciones de su cabeza para poder pensar con claridad. Tenía que planear la estrategia y cubrir todas las posibilidades. Pero no pudo desprenderse de la angustiosa sensación de haber pasado algo por alto.

Masajeó sus sienes tratando de conservar la calma, pero le resultó imposible recordar de que se trataba. Maldiciendo sus nervios, corrió al gran salón para encontrarse nuevamente con Avdol.

\- Nos queda menos de un cuarto de hora para defendernos a nosotros mismos. – Gritó el joven lord haciéndose oír sobre los aldeanos que portaban las cajas de frutas y verduras al torreón.

Avdol redobló sus esfuerzos para que se apresuraran en llevar las provisiones al interior de la torre.

Kakyoin subió por las escaleras hasta sus aposentos. Abrió el arca que había a los pies de la cama y rebuscó entre sus pocas y apreciadas pertenencias… Cartas que jamás envió a Dio, un alijo que alguna vez perteneciera a su madre y finalmente la espada con joyas incrustadas de su padre. Se había tomado muchas molestias con ambas armas… Aunque dudó que le sirviera mucho en un combate… jamás recibió educación alguna con respecto a la batalla, ya que su padre había considerado no tenía talento alguno en dicho arte.

Al menos le hacía sentir más seguro.

Las esmeraldas relucían en la empuñadura al igual que en la daga, recordándole hasta donde debía llegar para proteger a su gente. Emerald Beaumont tal vez carecía de un señor, pero él era el responsable ahora y como tal no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera necesario para defender lo único que ahora tenía.

Amarró la funda a su cintura, preparado para guiar a sus leales súbditos a la batalla.

-A mi señal. ¡Preparados! - Jotaro gritaba sus órdenes en el fragor de la batalla. La maldita gente del castillo estaba luchando con la desesperación de los condenados. Su capa chamuscada y las manchas de membrillo podrido sobre su armadura sólo habían servido para avivar su ira. Will Beaumont era un verdadero dolor de cabeza… - Pequeño idiota...- susurró para sí mismo. Ese joven no tenía razón alguna para arriesgar vidas en una batalla que no tenía posibilidad de ganar.

\- Dos…- con la última embestida del ariete sus hombres lograrían entrar en el patio y entonces la gente de Beaumont quedaría atrapada en la torre a merced de Jotaro.

\- ¡Tres!

Doce hombres levantaron el ariete sobre sus hombros y cargaron una vez más contra la empalizada.

Esta vez el estremecedor crujido resonó en todo el castillo cuando la pesada puerta de roble cedió. La victoria se le antojaba próxima, lo bastante cercana para saborearla.


End file.
